Nekron's Scythe
It was introduced in Patch 3.1. Black Power Battery.png|The unevolved Black Power Battery. Black Power Battery Stats.png|The unevolved Black Power Battery Stats. Nekron's Scythe Stats.png|The evolved Nekron's Scythe Stats. Effects *20% - 40% POWER STEAL on Basic Attacks if HP lower than 15% *100% - 200% increased DAMAGE against FROZEN or STUNNED opponents *20% - 40% LIFEDRAIN on Basic Attacks if HP lower than 15% *EVOLVED KO an enemy to gain RESURRECT with 35% - 65% HP on death (once per match) Strategy Life/power steal When the user of this gear is low on health, all hits of their basic attacks will automatically drain health and steal power from the opponent. There is no unique animation or visual indicator when a character falls or is under this threshold, except the generic life drain/power steal (same as Ra's al Ghul's Scimitar) animation when they hit with basic attacks. Unlike other health threshold abilities, there is no limited usage of this effect and it will be active as long as the character is under 15% health. It is highly inefficient due to the minuscule amount it drains as well as having to be at extremely low health to activate; it only serves as a desperation tactic to keep the user surviving. The power steal is quite strong however, but note that it only triggers on unblocked basic attacks and the enemy must not be power drain immune like Static (it does let you gain power against the LexCorp Set 2 piece effect, but the LexCorp Set user will also gain power due to their effect). It drains the enemy of about 15% of their maximum power per hit, while giving you about 10% (includes the power you normally gain from hitting the enemy). The amount of power steal scales according to basic damage buffs. With Nekron's Scythe, Cloak of Destiny and a piece of basic damage/crit gear like the Overpowered 5-U-93-R, it is possible to drain all power and gain 2 bars of power yourself with a single basic attack against a stunned opponent. However, since you would be doing a lot of basic damage with this, you would likely immediately heal up pass 15% max health, stopping the effect. This effect can also be combined effectively with The Master's Death Cart: when you tag in, the Death Cart strafes your opponent with ~10 hits of gunfire; if you use basic attacks during this, some hits can apply the effect, greatly increasing the power stolen. Even at zero power, combined with the Death Cart's own power given, this can sometimes immediately give you 3 bars. The Death Cart's damage also staggers your opponent, making it easy to land basic hits even if you are on critical health. The enemy needs to actually have power for you to steal. In Breakthrough, Standard Battle and Challenge Mode, character gain a significant amount of power when hit by basic attacks without blocking, so there would usually be power to steal, but in other game modes they do not and will grant less power to the Scythe's user this way. While under this effect, if you deal a KO blow with a basic attack, you would still gain health but not power. Damage increase This gear also offers a large damage boost against stunned enemies like the Cloak of Destiny, with the addition of being able to affect frozen ones as well. As such, it is also viable to equip it on characters that can inflict freeze, such as Killer Frost/Prime. It can also work with a stun/freeze by a teammate. This effect can stack with the Cloak of Destiny's, resulting in massive damage output against stunned. When basic and special attacks are used against a frozen opponent, only the first hit would gain the bonus, unlike the Cloak of Destiny which boosts the whole basic combo/special. Resurrect If able to KO an enemy, the wielder of Nekron's Scythe will be able to resurrect themselves. This effect will only work once, meaning they cannot KO another enemy to gain a second resurrection. Nekron's Scythe is effective with characters or the two-piece Fourth World Set which resurrects, giving its user an extra chance to live. The Flash/Blackest Night can especially benefit from this as his passive allows him to resurrect at 100% health instead of 35% - 65%. If paired with the two-piece Fourth World Set and Hawkgirl/Blackest Night, he will be able to resurrect 3 times, technically giving Flash 4 times his base health. Doomsday/Containment can also benefit with Nekron's Scythe as he would then have 4 resurrections or even 5 with at least 2 pieces of the Fourth World Set instead! If available, Nekron's Scythe's resurrection is activated before the Fourth World Set's two-piece effect and certain passives (including Doomsday/Containment, Solomon Grundy/Prime, and Solomon Grundy/Regime). Fusing Trivia Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:5 Star Gear Category:Power Steal Category:Lifedrain Category:KNOCK-OUT effect Category:Online season rewards